


Curiosity

by Vizkopa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Curiosity killed the cat, [Name],” he said softly. “Don’t go dreaming about something you can’t make a reality.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is exclusive to AO3 as it was removed from DeviantART for stupid reasons.

Your eyes scanned the spines of hundreds of dusty, leather-bound books, looking for the perfect tome that would satisfy your craving for action and adventure for today. Biting your lip, you hesitantly stepped up only the short ladder and reached for one particular title, pulling it down toward you and dusting off the cracked and worn cover.

‘ _Geographie_ ,’ it read, and you frowned slightly at the unfamiliar spelling. You sifted through the pages, eyes darting across the yellowed paper, but you were unable to understand a single word. Still you could not put it down for it was filled with the most wonderful of pictures.

Beautiful, vibrant paintings of what you assumed to be the outside world – the world beyond the Walls, the kingdom of Titans. Suddenly, you realised what you were looking at and snapped it shut. Any interest in the outside world had been labelled taboo by the government long ago. If you were caught looking at such a thing, you would be labelled crazy, a heretic, who knows what else.

 _What is this book even doing here?_ The possession of something like this was grounds for arrest. You glanced about to make sure no one had seen. Of course no one was there, the only person you had ever seen visit the library apart from yourself was Armin. Besides, you were well hidden from any prying eyes amongst the closely spaced shelves. However, as you were reaching up, straining to place the tome back on its shelf, you heard the unmistakable sound of a throat being cleared behind you.

“Need a hand?” came a voice, one you recognised.

You let out a gasp of surprise, feeling yourself begin to topple backward, your fingers fumbling clumsily with the rungs of the ladder. As you fell, you braced yourself for impact, but were met only with the sensation of being wrapped in a strong, warm pair of arms.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

You looked up into the face of Jean Kirschtein as you blushed horribly and stammered your thanks. He set you down quickly and bent to pick up the heavy book that had fallen open on the floor at your feet.

“What’s this?”

“No, don’t! It’s nothing. I mean, it was an accident, I just…”

Jean’s eyes widened as he scanned the pages. “The world… beyond the walls… You shouldn’t be reading this, [Name]!” he said sternly, hastily closing the book and taking a step towards you. “You’re lucky no one was here to see…”

“You won’t tell anyone?” you asked tentatively. He shook his head and you let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the shelf at your back. 

“I don’t know what made me look. Just curiosity, I guess…” You smiled absently as your mind drifted back to those beautiful images. Flaming water, frozen earth, plains of sand, white as snow…

“The outside world though…” 

Jean stepped closer, reaching over you to push the book back into its place on the shelf, not even bothering with the step ladder. He was so very close now, towering over you. _When did he get so tall?_ As he stretched, his shirt rode up slightly, allowing you to catch a glimpse of warm-toned skin. You glanced away only to be met with a pair of heavily lidded amber eyes.

“Curiosity killed the cat, [Name],” he said softly. “Don’t go dreaming about something you can’t make a reality.”

“But it’s already real, Jean! It’s just waiting out there for us to find it.” Your eyes gleamed. “And so what? Don’t you know cats have nine lives?”

He sighed in exasperation. “But you don’t, [Name]! You only have one life, why throw it away for a simple dream?”

“Because it’s better than the alternative,” you said softly, eyes downcast.

He cocked his head to the side. “Alternative?”

“Being stuck in this cage forever. Dying here without even seeing what this world has to offer”

He smiled gently. “It’s not so bad. At least you’re not stuck in here alone. You have your friends, and… people who love you...” He surprised you by wrapping his long, wiry arms about your form, pulling you close until you could feel every one of his solid muscles pressed against the length of your body.

“Jean? W-what are you doing?”

“I’m curious,” he said, his honey eyes searching yours. You raised an eyebrow.

“I thought curiosity killed the cat?”

“Mmh and satisfaction brought it back,” he muttered as he closed in, lips pressing against yours, hesitantly at first, then more confidently as he felt you responding in kind. It grew heated, desperate as his tongue slipped into your mouth, warring with yours. Your hands found their way to the back of his neck, fingers eagerly tangling with copper hair.

He pressed you against the bookshelf, lips trailing your jaw to your neck where his teeth nipped at the soft flesh below your ear, inciting a gasp and a shudder from you. You tilted your head to the side, giving him better access to your supple skin. You giggled, closing your eyes in bliss.

You worked frantically at the buckles of his gear, glad you had not worn your own today as your fingers fumbled over them. Jean began work on the buttons of your shirt, slipping one warm hand beneath the soft fabric to caress your breasts. You grew hot under his touch, practically tearing at the leather straps that bound him. You let out a growl of triumph as they finally fell to the floor with a clatter, leaving you free to work on removing his jacket and shirt.

They were added to the steadily growing pile of clothing that littered the floor. Your shirt joined them shortly, and your skirt followed soon after, until you were left panting in only your undergarments and Jean in only his pants.

His breath blew hot and damp against your collar bone, his hands trembling slightly as they roamed your body, across your stomach, your back, pausing to squeeze gently at your rear before sliding over and between your thighs. You moaned at his touch, bucking your hips into his hand and he smirked.

Withdrawing his hand, he slid his fingers beneath the waistband or your panties at your hips and slid them down your thighs in one swift movement, tossing them aside carelessly. You tugged at the button of his pants and he gasped as he was freed from his confines. 

Without warning he grasped your thigh, bringing it to his hip and pressing against your entrance. He paused panting, eyes imploring, begging you to let him give in to his desires. You nodded, wrapping your leg around his waist and pulling him into you, letting out a moan as he filled you in one quick thrust.

It briefly crossed your mind that someone could walk in. It was a library after all. And yet you could not bring yourself to care as the sensations overwhelmed you. Your body moved in time to Jeans, meeting each thrust from him with a roll of your hips, books falling round you as they were dislodged by your movements. A blush began to spread across your face and chest as you felt him pushing you ever closer, as his pace quickened until you were both moaning and cursing into the other’s shoulder.

Grasping your other thigh, he lifted you until you rested upon his hips, and his upward thrusts became harder, deeper. Your fingers dug into his shoulder blades, leaving behind tiny red crescent moons.

You both released with each other’s name on your lips, fevered, sweat slicked body pressed together, your chests heaving in time to your rapidly beating hearts. 

“If that didn’t satisfy your curiosity, I don’t know what will.”


End file.
